mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmonic Hotel
Welcome to Harmonic Hotel, the 14th main course of Shining Stars 3. This course is the second of the three courses on the middle level of the final overworld. Like the other 5 courses, it can be reached using the door on the rocket and climbing up the rainbow bridge. It is the green planet in between Crystalline Pass and Moonstruck Village. Entering this stage not only requires beating Bowser 2 to enter the overworld, but also collecting at least 80 Power Stars. Layout This course consists of a hotel and its giant hedge maze. The hotel has a spacious lobby with many pictures, a library, a television, and a map of part of the continent that this game is based in. Mario can access the stairwell from here as well. Upstairs leads to two floors of rooms and an abandoned attic while downwards leads to the laundry and storage area. An illuminated passage in the lobby leads to the gardens. It consists primarily of a confusing hedge maze which is over a poison swamp, though one path leads to a Skeeter Nest. Missions Star 1: Mystical Maze of A-Maze-Ment Instead of checking in and exploring the hotel, Mario can first explore the vast grounds and find a star hidden in a hedge maze. Enter the hotel and go through the lit up doorway next to the television. This leads to the giant hedge walls of the maze.This star requires alot of wall kicks to move horizontally. The first part consists of lots of passages with flames in front. There is a single Blue flame which points out the correct route, which can be gotten by jumping over the poison. Horizontally wall kick across the poison and run through the maze. Jump over the gap with the Kuromame over it and head down the side route instead of going straight (which leads to the Spider Nest). This will eventually lead to a tan platform which will warp Mario to a different part of the maze. The last obstacle of getting to the star is another pit of poison which requires Mario to wall kick against the far wall to get to the parallel passage and grab the star. Star 2: Spider Cave in the Maze Mario must discover a Skeeter nest deep within the maze. Like the last star, get to the Maze and wall kick down the path with the blue flame in front of it. Navigate until Mario has to long jump across a put of poison with a Kuromame over it. Instead of taking the side path like the first star, pass it to find the cave. The cave is composed of a couple of platforms over a quicksand spider web. As one would expect, there are many Skeeters. There are also 8 Silver Coins scattered around the area. Collect at least 6 of them to make the star appear. Star 3: Just Checking Inn The rest of the stars take place inside the hotel. The first of these requires Mario to get a star behind the front desk. Mario can not walk through this white wall, even with the Vanish Cap. Climb to the top of the staircase where there is a Vanish Cap and then jump down the stairs to the floor below. There is a similar white curtain to the one in the lobby that Mario can walk though. Once in this hidden room, fall down the pit to find the star. Star 4: Drop Inn for a Secret Mario must activate all of the Flip Switches in the rooms of the hotel. There is one in one of the rooms on top of the stairs, one in the room on the first level, and lastly one in the basement. Once Mario presses all 3, the star appears on a luggage stand in the basement. Star 5: Get in the Shaft Mario must enter an abandoned elevator shaft where the star lurks. Even with the Vanish Cap, Mario can not enter the shaft from the 4 floors that he has previously explored. However, there is a spooky top floor that Mario can access by wall kicking inbetween the wall and a piece of wood at the very top of the staircase. Before doing this, however, grab the Vanish Cap from the nearby room, as he needs it to get into the elevator and grab the star. Star 6: Secret Tea Time Party! ''' Apparently some boos have been throwing a disco in a hidden room of the hotel. Grab the Vanish cap from the lobby and run into the left most room that has a blurry painting of a princess and jump threw it. In order for the star to appear, he must discover some secrets hidden in each corner of the room (including where Mario enters) and the very center of the area. '''Enemies * Skeeter * Kuromame * Chuckya * Boo Trivia * The walls of the hotel are paper thin ** This allows Mario to easily clip through walls using the Chuckyas by throw them away from the wall while Mario's back is up to it *** Using this method, Mario can get through the curtain without the Vanish cap for Star 3 and getting into the Shaft for Star 5 (requiring many wall kicks). * Like Papercraft Sands, this stage is inspired by a level in Paper Mario Color Splash (Dark Bloo Inn). ** It also uses the cards first seen in Sticker Express ** The Disco Room is also a reference to a room in Paper Mario Color Splash (and Sticker Star) Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Shining Stars Category:Town Category:Music-Rayman